Kiss It All Better
by AngelHeartObsession
Summary: Summary: After a shot that killed his lover, Danny swore revenge and got it. But he put himself in jail. This story is how he reflects upon what happened, what he did, and what will happen next. WARNING: Lots of sadness, OOC, and Character Death. Rated T for death. Phantom Planet never occurred.


**Kiss It All Better**

**Summary: After a shot that killed his lover, Danny swore revenge and got it. But he put himself in jail. This story is how he reflects upon what happened, what he did, and what will happen next. **

**WARNING: Lots of sadness, OOC, and Character Death. Rated T for death. Phantom Planet never occurred.**

**Hello!**

**So, this is my second fanfic, and it may or may not be as bad as the first (considering that I am posting them up at the same time).**

**So, this is a Danny Phantom songfic that is based off of the song Kiss It All Better by He is We (and I don't own them :P)**

**That's all I have to say, so read on and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom (though I wish I did!), nor do I own Kiss It All Better . Those things belong to Butch Hartman and He is We respectfully **

_**He sits in his cell**_

_**And he lays on his bed**_

_**Covers his face**_

_**And closes his eyes**_

Daniel 'Danny' Fenton was sitting on the cold, hard bed in Amity Park Prison. His back was pressed against the blank, gray walls and his face was pointing to the security guard guarding his cell. He finally got tired of staring at the same thing again and again, so he buried his face into his hand. He closed his eyes and began spiraling towards a flashback. The flashback that was the reason why he was there in the first place. The flashback he had become so familiar with.

_**He sees the smoking gun**_

_**And the coward he ran**_

_**And in his arms lays the bleeding**_

_**Love of his life**_

_**Flashback**_

It was nighttime as Danny and his girlfriend for six years headed to the park. Danny was wearing a simple suit with a tie while his girlfriend wore a dark violet, strapless dress and simple black flats.

One of Danny's hand was wrapped around her hand while the other was fiddling with a small, black box in his pocket. They had just finished dinner when he suggested that they go tho the park to watch the stars. She had agreed.

'_Everything is going to plan,'_ he thought, running his fingers over the soft velvet. '_The only thing is whether or not she's going to say yes.'_

He believed that he had control over the situation. But in fact, he did not. Danny heard a gun go off. He also heard and saw it hit something.

As the shooter dropped his weapon and ran, Danny also ran to catch the currently bleeding figure. The love of his life. He regained his voice, which he lost in the confusion, and screamed one word. Or more along the lines of one name.

"_Sam!"_

_**And she cried**_

"_**Kiss it all better**_

_**I'm not ready to go**_

_**It's not your fault, love**_

_**You didn't know**_

_**You didn't know"**_

Danny caught her before she hit the ground. Blood was blossoming from the wound. It went straight through her heart.

"No, Sam, I'm sorry," he said incoherently, tears flowing from his eyes.

Sam used the rest of her strength to take Danny's hand in one of her own. She whispered feebly, "Kiss it all better. Like when I got injured in a ghost fight. I'm not ready." Her entire body was shaking with each breath she took.

Danny was shaking to. _His_ Sam, his beautiful, strong, Sam, was reduced to this. "If I had only got in front of the bullet," he whispered. "If only-"

She quickly cut him off. "Danny, you didn't know. You _couldn't_ *gasp* have known. Just stay and *gasp* tell me that everything *gasp* will be alright." Her breaths were becoming more frequent as she struggled against death.

_**Her hands are so cold**_

_**And he kisses her face**_

_**And says**_

"_**Everything will be alright"**_

Danny kept one hand covering Sam's hand and the other on her pulse, which started to slow down. Her warmth ebbed away with every second that her pulse started to slow down. He followed her request and kissed both of her cheeks and her face. He lifted his lips to her ear.

"Everything will turn out right. I promise," Danny whispered into her ear.

_**He noticed the gun**_

_**And his rage grew inside**_

_**He said**_

"_**I'll avenge my lover, tonight"**_

A silver glint caught Danny's eye. He slowly turned his head to the source: the silver gun that shone innocently in the moonlight. The weapon that ended _everything._

His anger slowly bubbled up inside of him as he stared at the gun. Finally, it broke out. He threw his head up to the sky and screamed, "I'll avenge her! I'll avenge my lover, tonight!" He was still crying when he said this, and he dipped his head down. "I swear, I'll make up for your loss, Sam."

Sam was too weak to try to stop him. In fact, she was too tired to do anything at all. She quietly closed her eyes and whispered, "I love you." Then her heart gave out.

"No, no, don't go! Not yet!" Danny whispered fervently, in hopes that it will somehow bring her back to him. "Please, stay with me. Stay with me until we die together. Please, don't go."

_**And she cried**_

"_**Kiss it all better**_

_**I'm not ready to go**_

_**It's not your fault, love**_

_**You didn't know**_

_**You didn't know"**_

Danny quietly sat there for a bit, letting his tears flow. He slowly got up and wiped away the tears. Sam's last words were bouncing around in his head. He grabbed the gun and clicked the safety off. He made a promise, and he was going to keep it.

_**End Flashback**_

_**Now he sits behind prison bars**_

_**Twenty-five to life and she's not in his arms**_

_**He couldn't bring her back with a bullet to the heart**_

_**Of the back of a man who tore his world apart**_

Danny was pulled out of his ending flashback by the sound of metal hitting metal. The keys rattled on the prison bars as the officer unlocked the door. He had finally come to collect him.

"It's time," the officer said once he stepped into the cell. Danny rose up from his seat on the bed and allowed the officer to handcuff him.

As they walked down a hallway, Danny started to contemplate on what had happened after her death. He was twenty-one when she...died... and when he put the bullet through the stranger. A man who ruined his world in one movement. He was twenty-two when Sam's funeral was held. The day after, he turned himself in for murder. He knew that Sam would have wanted him to spare the man, but he didn't. At least confessing was the least he could do. It took one year for the state to verify him as the killer and it's been two years since he was sentenced to jail for life.

The hallway led to the outside world, and Danny walked, with the officer, to meet his family.* The reporters were also there, seeing as this was one of the rare cases when a criminal pleaded guilty.

_**He holds only a memory**_

_**All it is, is a memory**_

_**Hey,hey**_

As he saw the city of Amity Park, he was assaulted with memories. He saw the Nasty Burger, and was reminded of the times Danny and Sam went there for food after strolling through the park. Speaking of the park, it was close to the fast food restaurant, so Danny could see it from where he was. He was reminded of all the times that he walked through it with Sam, whether it was ghost-patrolling or a simple date.

He faintly smiled, but was cruelly reminded that he only has a memory of Sam, not _her_ in the flesh.

_**He cries**_

"_**Stay with me until I fall asleep**_

_**Stay with me**_

_**Stay with me until I fall asleep**_

_**Stay with me" (x3)**_

Danny looked around him, taking in the sight of his family and the surroundings. His words that he said when Sam died were bouncing around in his head. He kept on constantly reminding himself why they were there and what he must do.

"I want to say something," Danny said as the reporters quieted their questions that bombarded him when he stepped out. "I've been lying to you about who I really am."

Shocked whispers ran throughout the group, and while everybody else was confused, Jazz could only guess at what he was about to do. She sent him a questioning glance, and he nodded his head. She could only widened her eyes.

"I can't explain it to you, so I'm gonna just show it to you," he said confidently.

Jazz watched in horror as she saw the oh-so-familiar rings surround her little brother's waist and separated, one going up and one going down. The hideous orange jail jumpsuit **(A/N: sorry Jack) **was replaced with a black hazmat suit with a familiar white D that wasn't completed so it also formed a P. Brown shoes were replaced with silver boots, and silver gloves and a silver utility belt** appeared. Raven black hair was changed into stark white and he opened his eyes to reveal a bright, electric green instead of the usual baby blue. Danny Fenton became Danny Phantom right in front of a small crowd of witnesses, plus the viewers of the news.

_**Kiss it all better**_

_**I'm not ready to go**_

_**It's not your fault, love**_

_**you didn't know, you didn't know**_

Nobody could believe what they were seeing. The reporters just saw the criminal Danny Fenton being replaced by the old town hero, Danny Phantom. What Jack and Maddie saw was their baby boy turned into their most hated enemy. They were shocked at first, but deduced that he was overshadowed by Phantom. What Jazz saw was that her little brother just reveal his darkest secret.

Jazz was so shocked that she grabbed onto her mother and started to cry as she clung onto her. Her mother was shocked, but she reacted quickly and started to whisper soothing words to her and kissed her head.

It pained Danny when he saw her, because it was pretty darn close to what he did when Sam asked him to kiss it all better. But he quickly shook it off and phased through the cuffs. He still had work to do.

_**Stay with me until I fall asleep**_

_**Stay with me**_

_**Stay with me until I fall asleep**_

_**Stay with me(x4)**_

Danny got out a knife from his utility belt and held onto it as he changed back. It was a simple hunting knife that was meant to pin down quick ghosts. The blade glowed an ominous green in his hand as he raised it to his neck. Right where a major artery was located.

The officer, being trained to do his job correctly, knew what his prisoner was going to do. He took out his gun and raised it to Danny's head. "Drop the weapon, Mr. Fenton."

Danny let out an insane laugh. "Shoot me if you want, officer," he began, "But either way, I'm gonna get what I wanted." The officer could easily pick out the glint in Danny's eye, and knew that he grew insane when he was in jail.

Danny started to cut the artery, "I love you all," he paused there, apparently remembering his high school bullies. "Well, at least some of you. But if I'm gonna just _rot _in jail," with this said, he skillfully cut both veins in his wrist. "I'd rather be with Sam." And on that note, he plunged his weapon into his heart, pulling it out before his strength failed him. He fell down, oblivious to the startled cries around him. He was only concentrating on the blood that was gushing around him, willing it to go faster before a doctor could arrive. He knew that his life force was ebbing away, and he smiled almost peacefully.

_**Stay with me**_

_'I'm coming to you, Sam," _he thought. _'And __nothing__ is going to stand in the way.'_

***I know that most jails won't do this, but lets just say that he was able to get his parents to arrange the meeting with the state, okay?**

***I always imagined him getting a utility belt to help him with ghost-fighting, so don't judge me on my own fantasies!**

**Depressing, wasn't it? I am at odds with myself because, on one hand, I'm happy that I was able to get another idea on paper, but I hate it because it is really depressing.**

**Anyways, review! If you do, I'll give you cyber cookies!**


End file.
